The still of the night
by Kay999
Summary: Smutty OOC/PWP one shot starring Daryl.


**AN: This is one PWP and very OOC one shot starring Daryl. I don't own TWD, only my OC. Its M for a reason - smut, smut, smut. I;d love to hear what you think of it.**

Its time for her to leave. She felt it in her bones. Rick and his crew were ok, a bit on the goody goody side but the democratic PC commune was suffocating her. She couldn't handle being told what to do now any more than before zombie shitstorm.

Joan picked the few belongings she had in her backpack and sneaked out of the prison. Being alone on the road, with walkers everywhere wasn't the brightest idea but she liked her chances. She was alone before she ran into Rick's group and managed just fine. She just got lazy and liked the idea of sleeping with both eyes closed. And that felt good. For a while.

She headed to the shack she and Daryl discovered a while back, while hunting. She;ll crash there for a night, stack some supplies and head west, Georgia's weather was killing her. She longed for the dryness of the desert.

The house looked deserted and with no walkers in sight. She slid in silently and felt the matches in her pocket. There should have been a candle on the table next to the door. They left it there, her and Daryl. At the thought of Daryl her hand shook a bit. Of all the prison folks she liked him the best. Screw that, she desired him. And not in the southern belle good girl polite way. Every time she saw sweat sliding down his throat, or his muscles flexing when he lifted that damn crossbow of his, she imagined tracing every inch of his skin with her tongue...

The match burned her fingers and she hissed and cursed before lighting another one. The candle was there and she lit it. She heard someone's breathing in the dark corner of the room, where some hideous chair was standing and went for her knife, lifting the candle high, flickering light casting long shadows. She saw familiar blue eyes and cursed.

"Jesus Daryl, you nearly gave me a heart attack. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same question", he grunted back, standing up, setting his crossbow aside carefully, almost gently.

It was so hot and stuffy in the house Joan felt sweat sliding between her breasts and down her back. Daryl was sweaty too, she could see his arms glistering in the candlelight and she closed her eyes fighting off the images of the two of them naked and sweaty.

She felt him looking at her and stared back. _Fuck! _He squinted at her like only he could and she felt a surge of wetness in her panties that had nothing to do with the hot, humid august night. Before she could think, he came to her in two long strides and grabbed her face pulling her in a kiss that was everything she could hope for - feverish and hungry and possessive.

Joan opened her mouth and his tongue darted in, sliding against hers, tasting her. She could taste berries on his tongue, must have found them in the woods, and smell the familiar Daryl scent - sweat, woods, fire and something she couldn't pinpoint but knew it was Daryl and no one else.

Her hands shot in his hair, pulling it from his face, tugging hard. She hated his overgrown hair, the way it always stuck to his face, hiding it, when all she wanted to do was look at him.

He grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head back, licking her neck. Joan shivered in his arms and growled pressing closer to him. Daryl went on his knees pulling her and she went for his shirt, almost tearing it from his chest. She needed to taste him so she bit and sucked an licked his neck and shoulders, biting hard on his pecs. Daryl hissed when her lips closed around one of his nipples, sucking it, tongue circling it.

He pulled her hair hard, almost hurting her and took her shirt off, stopping for a second to take a good look at her breasts, round and milky white compared to her tanned arms and shoulders.

"Fucking shit", he said in a low voice, raspy from desire and Joan pulled him in a kiss, feeling her nipples harden in touch with his skin.

She grazed his shoulders with her nails, felling him twitch under her arms and growl warningly in her mouth. She smiled and bit his lower lip, hard, growling back at him. She didn't want him to be gentile, she just needed him to be Daryl. He got the message and sunk his teeth in her shoulder, hurting her and pushing her to the floor, pressing her with his weight. Joan yelped and bit him back, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer, her legs wrapped around his hips. She heard the crickets and frogs in the night and their own breathing, haggard and labored.

Daryl pinned her to the floor and palmed her breast, twisting her nipple until it was rock hard then sucking it and biting lightly, making her arch her back towards him. He smirked at her pleading moan and went for the other tit while he tugged and pulled her boots, jeans and panties.

Joan rolled him on his back and undressed him, kissing and licking every inch of his skin, tasting him, feeling the coil in her belly tighten and her pussy pulsate.

He was already hard when she took him in her mouth, sliding with her tongue along his length, pulling and tugging. She sucked his tip, circling it with her tongue, feeling the salty pre cum drops on it. She looked up and saw him looking at her, eyes now dark blue, almost purple, candlelight dancing in them. She sucked him in and smiled when he threw his head back, growling, his hand in her hair balling.

"Stop", he tugged her from him and rolled her on her back, spreading her legs wide, diving between them. He pushed his finger in her, sucking her clit and she arched back, hands tangled in his hair, gasping for air, moaning loud, her voice, husky from desire, echoing in the shack.

"Shit, that feels so good", she managed tho say before loosing all coherent thought when he started fingering her, tongue circling and pushing and licking her clit. She felt that sweet pain in her lower back and that coil in her belly loosened and she came, screaming and shouting, trying to push away Daryl who kept lapping her oversensitive clit, sending shock waves through her pussy.

"Daryl...", she finally managed to say and pull him up. In one swift and brutal move he sheathed in her, balls deep.

He stayed still for a moment, waiting for her body to adjust to him. He needed a moment too. She was so tight and hot and wet and tasted so good he had to think about his father and walkers just to stop himself from coming.

He felt her small hands on his face and then in his hair, pushing it away from it. "I fucking hate your hair, Daryl", she told him when he looked at her. "Get it cut, will ya?" He saw her smile and he smiled back, leaning on his forearms. "Shit, that smile..." she murmured when he began moving in and out of her slowly.

Joan dug her nails in his sides, urging him to move faster and he spread her legs wider, leaning on one forearm, the other pulling her knee high, opening her. His movements became more brutal and faster, pushing in and out of her hard. He watched fascinated how her tits moved and bounced with his every thrust, the lustfully painful expression on her face, her half open mouth gasping for air.

She bit his arm, smiling when he fastened his pace, fingers digging in his ass painfully. Soon they were both covered in sweat and the room was full of the echo of flesh meeting flesh, her moans and screams and his own growling and grunting.

Daryl could smell her, the scent of her pussy clenching around him, her sweat, the smell of the lake and wood and herbs around her. He could smell the candle wax and the moonshine, hear her pants and the woods around them and it was all so intoxicating he knew he'd come.

"On your knees Joan", he ordered and flipped her on her knees, biting her ass, his tongue pushing between her ass cheeks to her pussy, tasting both of them on her.

She sobbed when he pushed his tongue in, grabbing her hips hard enough to leave bruises and then jammed in her, hurting both of them. He grabbed her ponytail, pulling her head back, pushing her lower back down with his hand, grabbing hold of her ass with the other and began pushing in and out of her hard and brutal, letting her feel all of him.

Joan felt her whole body disintegrate, his weight and the brutality of his thrusts forced her to lower herself on her forearms, screaming and growling like an animal with his every move. He was hurting her and she loved it. And he knew it and loved it too.

Daryl pulled her back, making her kneel, grabbing her breast and squeezing it hard while he bit her shoulder, muffling his grunts, pushing in and out of her in a frantic pace and saw her touch herself, her hand circling between her legs in the same haste. Joan threw her head back and came, screaming and cursing and shouting and he pushed her back on her hands and knees, pushing in and out of her a couple of times more, letting her shaking body and convulsing pussy bring him to his end. He pulled out of her and sprayed her ass with his semen, grunting one "Joan" before collapsing on top of her.

...

Daryl rolled on his side, pulling her close, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

"You're leaving?" He already knew the answer.

"Yeah. West"

"Need some company?"

She looked at him over her shoulder, frowning a bit. "Why? You want to come with? Leave Rick and Carol and all the rest?"

He shrugged and mumbled something that could be interpreted as "idontknow". The truth was he was tired of the responsibility. He needed out. To just be on his own, without having anyone who'd depend on him. Lately, everyone were depending on him and even though he liked that, he was also tired of it. And Joan...she was different. Strong and capable of taking care of herself. He liked her.

He kissed her cheek and hummed in her ear and smiled when he saw her smile and close her eyes.

...

Joan woke up and it was still dark, but she could feel dawn coming. She unwrapped Daryl's hands carefully and got dressed silently. She picked up her gear and threw one last look at the man who held her that night, first night she truly slept peacefully in years. Should she wake him up, let him come with her? He said he wanted to but after a while, he;ll start thinking about the guys in prison, his family and everything will change...

She kissed him gently on his forehead, moved his hair from his face and stepped outside.


End file.
